Apriori
by sandra-carter
Summary: Helens get drunk will John be able say no to her? this story is rated "M" sexual contents


Sanctuary

**Title:** A priori

**Pairing:** jonh and Helen

**Disclaimer**: The characters belong to Damian Kindler, Martin Wood and lovely Amanda Tapping, the story belongs to me….

A/N: you know this scene was on my head for a awhile… I decide put her on fic… hope you like..

Magnus was affected by recent events, after the whole lot calmer after the giant wave invaded India, Will was the rest he needed because his body was subjected to hours of pressure, they managed to stop the giant spider by the name given Big Bertha, she managed to return to confinement at the bottom of the Pacific. She was now preoccupied with Wexeford was he who appeared to want to help her in the end that he did stab her in the back, all he ever wanted was to be in her shoes, being the head of the existing network of sanctuaries, and in the end he succeeded, it was removed permanently from the position she occupied. Helen Magnus the first time in her life did not know what to do

"Doc.? Doc? "Kate called it repeatedly since she was calling for some time.

Helen shakes her head trying to send her thoughts as far away as possible.

"Doc? Is everything okay? "The newest member of the group asks Helen looks up and faces her looking at her worried.

"Uhh .. Kate? "she tries to understand the reason for concern," all is well, with Will, "she asks suddenly worried

"Heii ... all is well ... you cannot seem to be well!" She asks, sitting near her on the huge couch.

"I'm fine ... a little shocked but I will survive!" `` She thought she had, in the end she wanted to die .. since there was nothing for it here ... Watson is gone, Ashley ... and also to make things worse ... jonh. She was unable to help all those she loved; everyone would have the inevitable end that she could not ... die.

"I know that the coward Wexeford did ...! Henry told me ... how can someone do this to someone who gave everything he has, "she asks, but there was no right answer;

"This is called envy" Magnus rises and fills a glass with whiskey, she was not much to drink, but after all she went though, she needed it.

"He always wanted my place, always trying to be faster, smarter, more engaged but deep down I thought it would never happen .. he is stealing my life, my house, my job and I will not let that happen ... "she says later determined to swallow everything that the glass contained in one go.

Kate knew that the sanctuary was her life, the work she does to protect these creatures from the enemies, she had given up the life of Ashley in exchange for sanctuary ... that is one thing that Kate will never understand .

"Look ... I know this is all your life ... your story and it'll never cease to be yours! ... This piece of shit ... will never take your place ... it's just a matter of time before he acknowledges he was wrong! "Magnus laughed, rising and filling the glass again"Wexeford recognize? Oh that I will pay to see! He just wants power, control ... I gave my daughter's life for it, and now what? For someone I barely know me take this? "Again she drinks a glass of whiskey ... Kate was already getting worried.

"It is very ok doc already drink for one day .. no ...? "she tries to remove the cup from her hand but Helen did not let her do that.

"No ... no .. I need it .. 'And filled the cup again , drinking it until the last drop.

"Magnus ... the last thing we need is you drunk ... please listen to me ... "Kate begs

"Need me? And I ... anyone ever thought of me ... what I need ...? "Kate went unanswered, Kate knew she always put everyone on the first Magnus but was always second to third or even fourth ...

"Ah ... that's what I thought ..." she fills the glass ... looking for her, she drinks it all. "You know I never let my emotions intrude on my work ... I've seen friends die, even fellow lovers because of me ... "Her voice was getting a bit convoluted because of drinking ... Magnus was an easy person to get drunk;

"I know .." Kate started but not finished;

" you know nothing ..." Magnus yelled at her "nothing ... I know how I'm feeling now ... empty, alone ... until that bastard left me Kate thought she was referring to Nikola ...

"Ok .. I have to admit that he is a thorn in the side .. ... but the Tesla is actually good when he wants to "Magnus shook his head, leaning on the desk that was across the room.

"It's not nikola .. this is also a coward but is not it ... I'm talking about jonh ... "She had tears from the eyes ready to leave ..." I .. I said I hated it, but. .. not true ... never was "Kate thought it was a lie when they say that drunk people were telling the truth, now she knew it was wrong;

"I like him ... I tried for years to forget him , tell myself" she puts the glass next to her chest "that he was a monster, he killed for pleasure ... but you know ..."she removes the black curls of her forehead,;

"I love him ... seems a lie , so many years I hated myself for it ... but there's nothing I can do… anything ... ... Just love him, "she said in a voice even more convoluted, she was tired of suffering, of being cold and restrained the woman who everyone knew, she rarely left the real Magnus come out in the .. now she left and did not regret it;

"Helen ... I know ... I cannot even imagine what you raisins in these years alone, in solitude, must have been horrendous. But one thing I know ... we're here for you .. this is fact "Kate said the best imitation of Will.

"You're ... the Will is" it points out the room "but where is my daughter? Ah ... "this time the tears fell freely around her face. she cleaned them soon passing her hand by her face "where is John? tell me? I ... I no longer live because nothing remains only loneliness, sadness and emptiness nothing more. ... "Kate in this moment heard a beep from the computer that was situated on the table ...

"Ehh doc? The EM shield ... someone is trying to get ... "Kate warns .. Magnus tries to meet her but discovers that her legs are too groggy to do so.

"The ... Eh .. EM shield? Who is it? "Stupid question only two people could do this ... but as one already dead .. only one could.

"Disable ..." she orders ...

"Doc?" Kate protested "I do not know is a good idea .."

"Now .. do .. "Helen says half confused Kate ... do what she asks and disables the shield, leaving the sanctuary vulnerable ...

"And now?" She says looking in all directions ... just then a red flash appears in the room and there he was ... John...

"Druitt?" Kate contests ... unbelievable ... the man has nine lives ...

Helen frowns and closes her eyes, as if trying to get him gone

"John?" She whispers ... stunned amazement ...

"Helen?" He smiles and tries to get close to her, when he puts his hand on her arm she gives him a slap in the face ; Kate rolls her eyes ... unbelievable Magnus slapped Jack the Ripper.

"Ok I deserve it," he whispers, his face red with the imprint of fingers helen

"Bastard ..." she tells him and leaves the room, staggering, she hit a table and John soon hoot for close to her to help her straighten up

"No ... no .. Take your hands off me ... "she yells at him

Helen let me help you "he begs, however it continues to face serious

"Help me? "She laughs ironically" I do not need your help "John remembered the day he left the sanctuary, he said the same thing

"Please!" She asks him ... he looks at kate;

"Miss Freelander? I take Helen in the bedroom! Thank you for the kindness of being with her, "he says before she could answer , he holds her arm and teleports to the room, he had been there at the sanctuary and knew where the rooms were.

Helen became dizzy after they reached the room, it was the teleportation or drink .. she did not know ... she was leaning against it for a few seconds ...

"I'm fine now ... you can go ..." she finishes

"I do not want to go ..." he told her in all sincerity

"No ...? Then why you went away that day .. "she whispers crying, now she did not care to wipe the tears

"Helen!" He warned, she freed herself from his arms

"Answer me ... I want to hear .. Why? You knew I would get smashed if you leave without you let me help you John " he knows that it is torture from that day to help him to reverse the situation that she created.

"Because you deserve more .." he said, her face softened

"But I want you to you" now she grabbed his shirt "but I do not deserve you ...

"What I did was unacceptable ... I spoke seriously when I said I would pay for my crimes .." he revealed, she continued to cry ...

"I forgave you .. at that time when you said you loved me I forgave you John .. but then you went away "really think she never hated him, but she needed to constantly reinforce that idea in her mind, but who she was for the love of God

Helen .. Now is not the right moment to talk tomorrow when you're sober ... we talk ... "she shook her head ...

"No ... not tomorrow .. today! "she had no idea what she wanted but had to be today, he grabbed her arms and tried it is the broad but she did not want

"Helen ... we'll get your clothes off and get you in bed ... after a good night's sleep everything will be clearer tomorrow!" He said ... she let him get her coat ... then loosened her shirt, His fingers collided with her skin, doing things to her body that she did not feel in a long time ... she took a deep breath, and he could feel her breath, the smell of whiskey combined with a fragrance that she alone possessed.

"John ...!" She whispers . He looks at her and decides to go away before things could go further

"Just take this clothes on your own …I would be in another room! Tomorrow " She immediately grabbed his neck, her head on his shoulder and her hands tight at his back;

"No ... please stay ..." she pleads ... until she was embarrassed but she wondered

"Helen!" He knew where this was going to give if he stayed, they would end up in bed and made mad passionate love in the morning she will be screaming at him.

"Please ... I do not want to be alone tonight ... .. tell me" she asks him ... but he did not understand the request

"What?" He asks

"Say again ..." this time he picked up what she meant, wiping her tears with his thumb, and removing the hair from her face, he leaned his face to hers, where eyes met;

"I love you ... for all eternity," he said, whispering .. she closed her eyes as if absorbing what he just said it

"Prove it ..." she replied anxiously, John was no fool he knew what she meant by that

"Tomorrow will be worse if we do that," he answers, she shakes her head, grabbing his face with both hands

"... Tomorrow is tomorrow ... I want it today ... just you and I. .. please ... I need to feel you with me "she asks him, breathing the air of him was to leave her crazy, that she felt tingling in her belly, down to central heat.

She took the initiative and proved once again his mouth, which in fact was dying for her, he opened his mouth, feeling her tongue invading his personal space, exploring and biting every inch ... the taste of it invading the taste buds him like a wild animal.

"Helen!" He moans ... she continued to indulge their passion, following along his jaw with soft kisses, her hands continued to explore his chest, and back.

"John ... your taste is so good," she tells him a shy but strong voice. He raises his hands to her hair letting his fingers entwine her snails. She begins to unfasten his shirt .. when she saw that she could not adjust with the buttons, simply tore ...

He was surprised at the wild nature of it, but he decided he liked, she was now struggling with the belt of his pants, while it never left his mouth, he continued to bring waves of pleasure to her body ... then he started undressing her too, taking the blouse she wore, unbuttoning all with great patience, but she did not want to wait

"Take it "she commanded, he obeyed working faster in her clothes.

She was finally able to loosen the belt and his pants down to his tummy, kissing each space there and was down more; he knew what she was going to do but decided that it was about her and not him.

"Helen not ..." he stopped her

"Why? If I remember you liked this, "she joked with him, he smiled ... yes in fact when they were together they did things that were unacceptable at the time, but they found new ways to give pleasure to each other.

"Come here!" He grabbed her and lifted her up, she was half naked still had her skirt and underwear ... he was taking her to bed, kissing and caressing her ... now he was heading to her tits, leaving her mad with pleasure ... began to squeeze the nipples with his mouth and sucked the other breast.

"John .. ahh "she cried ... he did not want to take everything slowly and took her lifting her up, she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, he was already hard so she could tell, his erection between her legs, only made she still stay even more wet. Kicking his pants and boxers he was in all his glory ... now she could feel his flesh.

He leaned on the wall, kissing her under her neck, she threw her head back giving him better access, mouth partially open and eyes closed , he put his hand between her legs and massaged, she whimpered and grazed more on his hand ...

Then he stuck two fingers inside her, she cried softly, twisting her nose and putting her face on his shoulder while his fingers massaging the sensitive tissues inside, he began to force more inside her to reach the point that he knew that made her crazy with pleasure ...

"This is what you like? "He whispers in her ear making her shiver in anticipation ... she could not even going to answer when he reached her nipple in his mouth, biting and nipping with his mouth ;

She buried her head deeper into his neck ... he then began in and out with his fingers, moving inside her until she could no longer ... she felt the fluid to exit from inside her , soaking his hand.

"More" she asks him ... then he increases the pace ... making her orgasm the best she had in decades ... she shook his hand while he did not stop stick until she stopped shaking ... she was tired, sweaty and relaxed at the same time ;

"Oh John ..." she did not know what to say, not to mention John thrust inside her, she screamed in pain, not expecting his sudden entrance she was tight, the muscles opened to him, he pushed even further, removing his penis and then thrusting harder.

"Ohhhh ... God ... "She said, breathing heavily

"Helen! oh so tight" he complains but still inside her then she felt his thrusts getting stronger, helen closed her eyes and let her muscles receive all he had to give ... it was great, and she had not had sex a good time ...

He was still growing into her more and harder ... until she fell apart in his arms, "ah .. ah ... ah ... John .. Please "she was begging, she does not know why, but she was begging

"Oh so tight .. "He said to him continuing to stick that dick inside her ... nonstop ... he wanted to go deeper but the position was not the best, then he suddenly gets her and puts Helen on the bed, she fell flat on her back

He grabs her legs and lifted them up to her chest by opening them as much as he can

and again shoved that dick hard inside her;

"Oh God ... ... John" she moaned loudly, she felt that to invade her from all sides, his hands were holding on her hip as he abruptly entered her, his mouth on her breast making her want him to stop and thrusting his dick and massaging all the good places inside her, she thought that she was going to die .

He knew he was about to come, then put a finger on her clit and rubbed in order to help her come again ;

"Oh please .. more "she asked ... he continues until him exploded and came ... he went out and pumped everything into her womb .. that was 100 years of unsolved sexual tension ..

"Wow … it was! "she tried to describe but failed

"Wonderful," he says to her, she kissed him on the mouth, he groaned ... he was still inside her, but did not want to leave "excuse was so gross ..." she smiled

"Are you kidding? Making love is great but sometimes a good fuck to good ... "she sighed tired .. he kissed her forehead and whispered

" Sleep my dear! Tomorrow I will be here," she nodded and pulled her body to his chest and fell asleep listening to the beats of his heart. Indeed he will be there in the morning ...

End

A/N: Oh man…. Helen need this.. she is a women after all… r&rOuvir

Ler foneticamente

AA


End file.
